


Currents

by nontoxic



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1.07 missing scene, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver spots Connor at a club post-breakup, pre-flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents

The bar is warm, the air thick with the scent of cologne and sweat. Oliver hates it. It reminds him of nights with a too-gorgeous law student, when his attention should be on the banker at his side.  
  
Who _actually_ works at the bank across from his advertising agency.  
  
But instead, he's reminiscing on talented hands, smooth palms running over his back, through his hair, around his cock...  
  
 _No_ , he thinks, shaking his head. _You’re done_.  
  
A squeeze on his knee – hands too big, too light of a touch, too little passion – brings him back to the present. "Hey, you okay, OlliPop?"  
  
God, he hates nicknames. "Yeah. Sorry, just a long day and whiskey on an empty stomach."  
  
"Wanna get Chinese on the way home?"  
  
He wants to tell him to stop calling it home. That he's not there yet. That takeout will never again cross the threshold to his apartment. "No, I'll be fine. Just need to ride it out."  
  
The man smirks. "Oh, really?" He asks, leaning over to brush his lips over Oliver's neck.  
  
Before he can stop him, a sudden crash from across the bar pulls his focus. His eyes snap up.  
  
And are met with light brown, the same light brown he's dreamt about the last twenty three nights, the brown he's jacked off to with his eyelids shut, wishing they were looking up at him again from between his legs.  
  
But these look different. These look... Empty.  
  
Then they're looking away, laughing off the accident, telling the waiter to put them on his tab and pulling the man next to him out of the bar by his elbow, laughing and mouthing at his neck.  
  
And Oliver knows he hasn't changed a bit. That apparently, he didn't mean anything to him. If being kicked out in his underwear wasn't enough to change him, maybe it's because he really didn't ever care about Oliver.  
  
So Oliver turns to the man next to him, kisses him just under his ear and whispers, "Come on, let's go home," definitely not imagining saying them into lighter skin, more facial hair, a longer neck. Definitely not wishing that having this guy in his apartment felt as comfortable, as much like _home_ , as it did with a man who never loved him.  
  
He lets him take him home and take him apart, only coming when he imagines how those light brown eyes looked boring into his the times he let Oliver inside of him.  
  
He lets him stay the night, convincing himself that this is what he wants. He _wants_ someone who cares about him, who is open about his feelings, who is willing to settle down and just love him. He just won't ever tell the man that he wants all of those things from someone else.  
  
 _Someone else who never will_ , he reminds himself. He needs to move on and find a way to love this other man.  
  
But that plan is shot to hell when he opens his door one night a week later and sees those brown eyes. Not smiling, not lidded, not empty - manic, in a way he's never seen them.  
  
And Oliver is mad. He's livid and furious and _exhausted_ , because Connor took _weeks_ to come here, how dare he go fucking around right in Oliver's face and then show up right as he's moving on?  
  
But Connor is breaking down, letting down his guard, and Oliver’s a goner. Because even though he never meant anything to Connor, Connor means so much to him. And right now, Connor needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://oliver-walshs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
